


Perspectivas

by le_mousquetaire



Category: X Men: First Class (2011)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Perspectivas

Erik abrió los ojos repentinamente, seguro de haber escuchado algo que le había sacado de su sueño.

Su pequeña hermandad había tomado residencia en una de esas comunas que los _hippies_ levantaban y abandonaban después a lo largo de la costa de California. Habían atravesado el país de costa a costa, buscando un lugar estable, según Erik; huyendo, diría Emma.

No se detuvieron hasta que Emma le hubo asegurado que estaban fuera de _su_ alcance.

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente y estaban tan lejos como era seguro para que no los encontraran, a menos que estuvieran buscándolos directamente.

Erik no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado con esa idea.

Tal vez fue por eso que esa noche había decidido quitarse el casco. Para descansar su cabeza. _Sigue diciéndote eso, Erik, tal vez te lo creas,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormir había sido, simplemente: _Te extraño._

++++++

 

\- _Y yo a ti._

Saltó de la cama, con las manos hechas puño y un sudor frío corriéndole por la nuca. Buscó el casco con la mirada e iba a atraerlo a sus manos cuando la voz en su cabeza volvió a hablar.

\- _Por favor, Erik. Sólo te pido un momento. Por los viejos tiempos._

El casco flotó en el aire por un momento, para volver lentamente a la superficie de la mesita en medio de la amplia habitación.

\- No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, tu y yo. – Erik dijo las palabras en voz alta, negándose a abrir un vínculo mental con Charles. Le estaba dando una tregua, pero no iba a cederle más terreno del necesario. No iba a dejarle entrar en su cabeza por completo, no cuando no podía confiar totalmente en estar en control de sus emociones.

Cómo si alguna vez hubiera podido controlar sus emociones cuando se trataba de Charles.

\- _¿Estás bien? ¿Raven, Ángel, los otros?_ \- Sintió la sincera preocupación de Charles y una sonrisa melancólica curvó sus labios. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

\- Tan bien como se puede cuando se es perseguido. Estamos a salvo y a cubierto por el momento y si no te importa, me gustaría mucho permanecer así por un tiempo. – Erik se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado.

\- _Existe otra opción, Erik…_ \- Erik dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y el casco comenzó a moverse en aire en dirección a sus manos. – _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No hablaremos de eso ahora, pero escúchame, por favor._

El casco estaba a su lado, sobre la cama. Erik respiró profundamente un par de veces y esperó a que Charles continuara.

\- _Una tregua. Es lo que te ofrezco. Un punto intermedio, solo tú y yo, fuera de ésta discusión de quien tiene la razón y quien está equivocado. Un par de días, para hablar frente a frente, de nosotros. Nunca…._ \- El silencio en su mente era desconcertante, como si el haber escuchado de nuevo su voz, le hubiera hecho sentir que había estado sordo todo ese tiempo y el vacío le dolía, mucho más de lo que hubiera querido reconocer. - _Te extraño ¿de acuerdo? No hay nadie con quien jugar ajedrez aquí, tengo demasiados alumnos y ningún adulto con quien tener una charla más o menos, estimulante._

Erik se había recostado en la cama, dejándose llenar por la cadencia de la voz en su cabeza y por las memorias. Siempre había sido fácil hablar de todo y de nada con Charles y como a él, la carga de ser responsable de un grupo de renegados le pesaba demasiado. Además estaba el hecho de que jamás iba a confiar en Emma Frost, no de la forma en que Charles confiaba en su gente.

\- ¿El profesor está tan aburrido que necesita distracciones? Estaba seguro de que Moira te bastaría para aliviar cualquier preocupación. – Erik no trató de ocultar el desdén en su voz. Siempre había sido honesto con Charles. El hecho de que su situación hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente no iba a hacer que dejara de serlo.

\- _Moira se ha ido, Erik. Borré todos sus recuerdos sobre nosotros, para que no pudieran obtener información de ella._ \- Erik notó la tristeza en la voz de Charles, una especie de resignación que nunca había estado ahí antes. Algo había cambiado en su antiguo compañero y, por lo que alcanzaba a percibir, no era algo bueno.

\- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Charles. – Se había levantado de la cama y se paseaba a largas zancadas por la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo en ese vínculo entre ellos, pero Charles parecía haberse encerrado en sí mismo y Erik sintió miedo. No estaba listo aun para perder ese momento de contacto, no cuando sentía que Charles lo necesitaba.

\- _Charles…_

\- _En Harvard, en los jardines de la Facultad de Ciencias, en una semana. Prométeme que estarás ahí, Erik. Entonces te lo diré todo. Promete que irás._

\- _En una semana, en Boston. Solos tu y yo, Charles, nadie más._

\- _Hasta entonces, viejo amigo. Dulces sueños._

Y el silencio volvió a su cabeza, pero esta vez, el vacío que siempre le acompañaba, había desaparecido.

++++++

Azazel se habría ofrecido a acompañarle, pero Erik se negó rotundamente. Emma recibió la noticia con desconfianza, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Raven sólo le pidió que le dijera a Charles que seguía queriéndolo y que nunca dejaría de ser su hermano.

Erik tomó un vuelo comercial y rentó un auto en el aeropuerto. Le dijo a su equipo que se tomaría un par de días y que si en 72 horas no tenían noticias de él, eran libres de hacer lo que fuera necesario para rescatarlo.

Erik no creía que llegarían a ese punto. Honestamente, pensaba que ni siquiera pasaría más de un par de horas en Boston. No iba a arriesgarse a volver a caer bajo el encanto natural de Charles Xavier.

El día era particularmente agradable. El sol brillaba en el cielo y una suave brisa soplaba en los jardines del campus. Caminó despacio hacia la plaza central, pensando en lo poco que la gente que caminaba a su lado sabía sobre el encuentro que iba a tener lugar justamente en su presencia,

Dos fuerzas lo suficientemente poderosas como para borrarlos a todos ellos de la faz de la tierra con un simple pensamiento.

Entonces lo sintió, una suave caricia dentro de su cabeza, esa aura de calma que se lo había tragado por completo la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron. Sus pies comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo la resonancia de esa sensación en su cabeza. Frente a él apareció un claro en el jardín, donde varias bancas y mesas dispuestas al azar, creaban un espacio ideal para estudiar, debatir o, simplemente, pasar el rato.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, tan pronto Erik puso pie en la plazoleta. El golpe de emoción que le embargó fue brutal e inesperado, tanto que por un momento fue incapaz de respirar. Habría huido si no hubiera sido porque sus piernas se negaron a moverse.

Fue entonces que se percató de algo que no cuadraba en la escena. Fue entonces que su mirada se posó en la estilizada silla de ruedas sobre la que Charles estaba sentado.

Charles en una silla de ruedas, que comenzaba a rodar hacia él. Charles le sonreía, las pupilas azules brillantes por las lágrimas y todo ese afecto que siempre existió entre ellos, traspasando el espacio y removiéndole las entrañas.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Erik dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando Charles estuvo dentro de su espacio personal. – ¿Por qué me dejaste ir sin decirme que te había hecho _esto_? – Charles dejo escapar un suspiro y cambió la dirección de la silla, encaminándola a una de las mesitas de la plazuela, confiando en que Erik le seguiría.

Erik no pudo hacer nada más que ir tras él.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Erik mirándole fijamente, tratando de conciliar la imagen frente a él con la memoria en su cabeza. Charles tratando de recuperar algo de compostura, para poder decir todo eso que necesitaba decirse antes de que ambos pudieran seguir su camino.

\- No fue culpa tuya, ni de Moira, ni de nadie más, Erik. – Charles puso sus manos sobre la gastada superficie de la mesa y Erik tuvo que contener el impulso de cubrirlas con las suyas. Lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue colocarlas cerca de las de Charles, con los puños apretados. Charles le sonrió y sin importarle que todos les vieran, fue el quien puso sus manos sobre las de Erik, obligándole a relajar sus puños y dejarle pasar sus dedos sobre el dorso de sus manos, como quien acaricia a un animal asustado.

Erik se mordió los labios y logro contener las lágrimas que trataban de escapar de sus pestañas.

\- Lo que sucedió en esa isla, fue solo la forma en que el destino decidió darme una lección, Erik. Una lección sobre humildad, sobre mi propia humanidad y sobre mí equivocada visión de mi propia mutación. – Erik comprendió finalmente el porque de eso que había sentido en su primer contacto, ese cambio en Charles que no lograba descifrar.

\- Con todo mi poder concentrado en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo no fue muy capaz de protegerse, de recuperarse por si mismo. Tuve que entrenarme para trabajar con mis nuevas limitaciones y eso, amigo mío, era una lección que necesitaba aprender. – Había tristeza en su voz y en su rostro y Erik apretó sus manos con fuerza, tratando de no transmitir compasión, si no comprensión y cariño.

\- Siempre el optimista incondicional, Charles… - se sonrieron y un poco de la tensión desapareció entre ellos. – Nada ni nadie será capaz de hacerte dejar de ser quien eres.

\- Somos lo que somos, Erik. Pero juntos, juntos somos mucho más que eso…- Erik intentó apartar sus manos, pero Charles le detuvo, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. – No, no te preocupes, no estamos aquí para que te convenza de volver a casa o para que tú me convenzas de ir contigo.

\- Entonces ¿para qué estamos aquí? – Erik le miró fijamente, expectante, con el corazón golpeándole desacompasado dentro del pecho. - ¿Qué más puedes querer de mí?

\- Oh, Erik… ¿cómo puedes no haberlo entendido, en todo este tiempo? – Charles le sonrió y cerró los ojos. Erik sintió que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor y estaba de nuevo en la mansión en Westchester, jugando ajedrez con Charles, bebiendo café por las mañanas en la mesa del desayuno, riendo divertido ante las peripecias de los chicos tratando de controlar sus poderes. Ahora estaban en el auto, recorriendo carreteras, durmiendo en hoteles de segunda, bebiendo para celebrar o compartir otra derrota.

Siempre la mirada de Charles sobre él, llena de afecto y admiración, y con esa chispa de interés y curiosidad que ahora, a la distancia, Erik podía interpretar como deseo.

Los mismos sentimientos que podía ver reflejados en su propia mirada cuando observaba a Charles.

\- Charles, no… - Erik se sacudió las imágenes de la cabeza y se puso de pie, poniendo distancia entre ellos.  
,  
Charles lo había sabido siempre y, aparentemente, también había decidido guardarse sus sentimientos en secreto. Entonces, ¿por qué revelarlo ahora, después… después de que su mundo se había desquebrajado por completo?

\- Creo que finalmente caí en cuenta de que no somos inmortales, Erik. Y que a pesar de todos nuestros dones, lo único que no tenemos por sentado es el tiempo…- Charles se le había acercado y su mano había tomado la suya. Erik la apretó con fuerza, pero no le miró ni se movió.

\- Supongo que tienes algo planeado para nosotros. – Finalmente le miró y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

\- Ciertamente. Dime que trajiste un auto contigo. – Erik sacudió la cabeza y soltó la mano de Charles para buscar las llaves en su chamarra. – Vamos pues, he rentado un departamento por aquí cerca. Pero antes necesitamos comprar algo de beber, no sabes lo complicado que es ponerse una buena borrachera en casa, pretendiendo ser el adulto responsable frente a los chicos…

++++++

El camino fue silencioso, pero no de ese silencio que pesa sino de aquel que habla más que las palabras. Erik miraba a Charles a hurtadillas, volviendo la mirada al tráfico cuando la mirada de Charles se encontraba con la suya.

El encuentro entre dos enemigos se había convertido en algo muy diferente y el alcance de ese cambio hacía que a Erik se le erizara la piel y que su corazón perdiera unos cuantos latidos aquí y allá.

Era el tiempo perdido, más que la ausencia, lo que le dolía en medio del pecho. Era la visión de la silla de ruedas y la tristeza que se escondía tras la mirada brillante y las sonrisas de Charles lo que le hacía apretar los puños sobre el volante y provocaba la constante vibración dentro del auto, sus componentes metálicos resintiendo la ola de emociones que iba y venían por su cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que realmente pretendía Charles con esa reunión y su reciente confesión?

\- ¿Quieres calmarte un poco? Si sigues así, nos quedaremos sin vehículo antes de llegar a nuestro destino. – La voz de Charles no ocultaba la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Erik intentó sonreír pero no pudo más que torcer su boca en una mueca, tratando concientemente de controlar sus poderes.

\- Entonces, por el bien de ambos, espero que no estemos demasiado lejos. – Charles le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y unos cuantos minutos después llegaron a una pequeña propiedad.

Volvió a repetirse ese momento incómodo con la silla de ruedas y Erik se sintió completamente inútil. Charles sabía moverse bien a pesar de su incapacidad y Erik apenas le servía como soporte, acrecentando la tensión que había vuelto a formarse entre ellos desde el momento en que subieron al auto.

Charles le entregó las llaves de la puerta y le invitó a pasar frente a él. El departamento era pequeño y estaba acondicionado para las necesidades de Charles, espacioso, con algunos cambios que le permitían moverse sin requerir demasiada ayuda.

Charles acercó la silla de ruedas al amplio sofá y cuidadosa y lentamente, paso de uno al otro, bajo la mirada de Erik. Cuando se hubo acomodado, le hizo una seña de que se sentara a su lado.

Erik no se movió de donde estaba y Charles dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

\- Erik, por favor, basta. – Charles se escuchaba irritado y esa reacción finalmente tuvo resonancia en Erik. Era eso lo que le había estado haciendo falta: esa confrontación, algo que mostrara que Charles no había olvidado lo que había pasado en esa isla, casi un año atrás. – No es que este pretendiendo ignorar lo que sucedió, es simplemente que ya pasé por todo esto y lo que menos deseo en este momento es tener que repetirlo contigo.

\- Como consecuencia de lo que pasó entonces, ahora no puedo mover mi piernas, pero nada más ha cambiado. Sigo siendo el mismo Charles que conociste y maldita sea, Erik, espero que tú sigas siendo el mismo hombre que escuchó mis ingenuas ilusiones y las compartió conmigo, al menos por un tiempo. – Charles había elevado un poco la voz y Erik no pudo apartar su vista de él; toda la frustración que él mismo sentía, haciendo eco en el hombre que ahora le miraba fijamente, suplicando por algo de respeto y comprensión.

\- Charles… - Erik se le acercó despacio, mientras su amigo seguía hablando sin parar, como si se hubiera guardado todas esas palabras desde el momento en que se habían separado en esa condenada playa.

\- No sólo perdí mis piernas en esa isla, Erik, también perdí a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que pensé era lo más cercano a mi alma gemela. Y eso me dolió mucho más, dejarte ir, fue como si me partieran en dos… - Charles hablaba ahora entre sollozos y Erik sentía que el corazón se le estaba rompiendo dentro del pecho. Ninguno de los dos se había enfrentado a la pena de su separación y a la realización de que el vínculo que les unía era más poderoso que sus ideologías, tan opuestas como lo era la fuerza que les atraía a cada uno a los brazos del otro.

Erik finalmente estaba frente a Charles y se sentó a su lado, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Charles se rebeló al contacto y trató de apartar a Erik, pero este le obligó a mirarle. Erik pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas de Charles, secando sus lágrimas. Acercó su frente a la de Charles y se quedó así por un largo rato, respirando sobre sus labios, esperando a que Charles se calmara un poco.

\- Erik, Erik, por favor…

\- Charles… - Ninguno podría asegurar cual de los dos fue quien redujo la distancia entre ellos, quien había buscado los labios de quien primero, porque en ese momento no importaba. Erik probó la sal de las lágrimas de Charles en sus labios, besándolo hasta que el sabor se diluyó, perdiéndose por completo cuando su lengua encontró la suya y Charles abrió la boca, haciendo el beso más profundo.

Erik lo tomó entre sus brazos y, sin dejar de besarlo, lo levantó del sofá. Con cuidado, lo llevó hasta la cama, donde se recostaron para seguir con ese proceso de descubrirse el uno al otro, descartando la ropa, hasta que estuvieron piel contra piel.

Hasta que Erik recordó que Charles no sentía nada por debajo de la cintura.

\- Erik, no te detengas, no…- Charles buscó de nuevo su boca, cuando Erik comenzó a apartarse de él. Tomó una de sus manos y la llevo hasta su entrepierna, donde Erik pudo constatar que Charles respondía al toque de sus manos y su boca.

\- Tengo algo de sensibilidad, pero he descubierto que mucha de la respuesta sensorial en esta zona es más mental que física. – Erik le acariciaba despacio, sintiéndole endurecerse bajo sus dedos. – Se puede decir que, uhm, es mi atracción intelectual hacía ti, la que…- Erik sonreía ahora sobre los labios de Charles. – Ya sé que sueno como un profesor, así que deja de reírte. Si, Erik, es mi cerebro el que se excita cuando se trata de ti.

\- Es un alivio saber que no solo me quieres por lo bien que luzco, entonces…- Erik besó finalmente la sonrisa en los labios de Charles y, sin miedo ahora, abrió su mente a Charles, dejándole ver y sentir todo aquello que deseaba hacer con él.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de la garganta de Charles y Erik sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Se colocó sobre Charles, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las suyas, empujando su propia erección contra las caderas de Charles, mientras acariciaba la suya, sin dejar de mostrarle imágenes, llenas de pasión y sensualidad.

Charles temblaba bajo sus manos, envuelto en las sensaciones de su cuerpo y lo que Erik le hacía en su mente. Sus besos eran más desesperados y salvajes, como si quisieran dejar una marca permanente en el otro, un recordatorio que les acompañara cuando tuvieran que separarse. Una promesa de que ésta no sería la última vez.

Erik se tensó bajo sus brazos y Charles se quedó sin aliento cuando las imágenes en su cabeza desaparecieron para convertirse en una ola de calor y luz, en un golpe de sentimientos que le envolvió. Erik le amaba y no pretendía ocultarlo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió la humedad sobre su vientre. Erik le mordía el cuello, respirando trabajosamente, temblando por su propio orgasmo. Le abrazó con fuerza y se quedaron así por un largo rato, acunándose uno al otro.

\- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad, Erik? – Chales habló sobre los cabellos revueltos de la cabeza que descansaba sobre su pecho.

\- Creo que empiezo a darme una idea…- Erik besó el punto en que su cuello se conectaba con su hombro. – Pero es bueno escucharlo fuera de mi cabeza.

Se acomodaron para dormir un rato. Cuando despertaran, hablarían sobre su futuro, ahora que habían descubierto que, a pesar de todo y contra todo, su destino era permanecer juntos, hasta el final, cualquiera que este fuera.


End file.
